istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Eclipse Session 9
The Ninth Session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceeded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 8 After their battle with the illithids, the party collects themselves and starts questioning the illithid that aided them. He introduced himself as Retholien and explained to the party that he was an incredibly rare kind of mind flayer that retained his memories and personality after his transformation. Blindfest believes that he is likely similar to The Adversary, a historical figure who first showed this trait. He informs them that they are likely to find the Eye of Allabar in the captain's chamber on the top deck of the ship. Retholien also asks them to be as quick as they can, as he wants to return to battle and use the ship to ram a formation of illithid nautiloids. Blindfest agrees and starts heading towards the top deck of the ship. Before they get too far, however, they are attacked by swordwings that emerge from a large hive on the upper decks. They demand Claudiu's heart, but Claudiu counters by threatening the deaths of the aberrant monsters. A battle ensues as the swordwings try to take Claudiu's heart with their sharp sword-like appendages. Blindfest handles their foes without much trouble and investigate the hive. They are in luck as the Eye is located inside, as well as a number of unique and valuable hearts. Moving on, the adventurers find maps and charts of various locations in the Astral Sea in a nearby cabin. Blindfest also take a moment to head towards the cargo hold to see if there is anything valuable there. As Darrak opens the door, He is quite surprised to find himself facing a mutated dinosaur-like aberration dubbed by the party a Ktulsaurus. The party unleashes some powerful resources on the creature, but is quite surprised when it keels over rather quickly. The heroes find some more valuables and more ship to explore. They soon come across a series of jail cells, all unoccupied, except for one. Inside one cell is what appears to be a human woman. The party eventually is able to find the control for the jail and release her from her cell. She introduces herself to the adventurers as Lady Sanguine; Darrak uses his keen religious knowledge and is able to discern from her garb that she is a worshiper of Vecna. Lady Sanguine informs Blindfest that she is tracking a djinn that she believed assisted the Blackstar Host in infiltrating Arvandor. She says that she believes a djinn by the name of Mihajla is hiding near the fortress-metropolis of Tuer-Chern on Chernoggar. Darrak spends some time scrutinizing her speech and motives, naturally distrustful of one in the service of Vecna being so informative and straightforward. Eventually Darrak is satisfied that she was being honest with the party and they let her know that she might want to accompany Blindfest to their spelljammer, as Retholien is planning to do some demolishing with their current vessel. The adventurers return to the githyanki ship, but decide to head for the seedy city of Reavers' Haven first to acquire more magic items first. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 10 Recording *Part 1 - Blindfest plays exterminators as they clear out aberrant insects and make the dinosaurs go extinct again.